


Holding Out For A Hero

by Maoriel



Series: Holding Out For A Hero [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, F/M, Identity Reveal, Lukanette, holding out for a hero, in admiral ackbar's voice 'it's a crack', luka is a dork, serenades, shitty tags, shitty work, the hell i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoriel/pseuds/Maoriel
Summary: Alya’s jaw drops to the floor, Nino chokes on his drink and Adrien facepalms as he pats on his best friend’s back.Marinette’s left eye twitches.“That cheeky bastard,” she mutters under her breath and glowers at her boyfriend.Luka only gives her one of his insufferably smug smirks.





	Holding Out For A Hero

"I and Adrien have something to tell you."

Alya gives them a doubtful look as she sips her margarita. Her perfectly shaped eyebrow crawls towards her hairline as her hazel eyes narrow.

"You aren't going to tell us that you two were seeing each other this whole time and now are going to elope, right? Because, girl, I would whoop and pat your back five years ago, but now, I'm staring you in a disappointment and silently judge you."

Marinette purses her lips and gives her best friend a flat look.

"Gee, thanks for your faith in me, Alya. I've never thought you trusted my loyalty so much." Alya smirks at her and Marinette continues, "No, we are not going to elope."

Nino snorts as Alya sags in relief. Marinette feels how her heart clenches as she notices how silent Luka is. She feels how something coils in the pit of her stomach and her whole body tenses.

"Then what are you going to tell us?" Nino asks as he nurses his glass of beer, "that must be pretty important."

Marinette gulps and gives Adrien a grateful look as he squeezes her shoulder.

"I'm Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir," she says bravely and shuts her eyes tightly to not see her friends' expressions.

Nino and Alya only chuckle.

"Nice joke, Mari, now tell us why you gathered all of us here. Not that I'm unhappy to see you guys. Lord knows how I missed you."

Marinette opens her eyes and huffs.

"Well, I'm astonished that you believe in me so much."

Alya waves her hand in dismiss.

"Well, Mari, there's no way that you are Ladybug." Then suddenly her hazel eyes widen and she gapes at her, her eyes narrow and her brows furrow, "tell me what you did on the night when my sisters got akumatized."

A self-satisfied smirk finds its way on Marinette's lips.

"Gave you Rena Rouge's necklace and asked you to give it back to me after we cleansed the Akuma."

Alya gasps.

"Oh my god, it's you," she squeals, "I can't believe it..." her volume gets too high, but thankfully, Luka covers her mouth with his hand before she the attracts unnecessary attention from the other patrons.

Nino just blinks at them.

"Dude, that's sick."

Adrien snorts and shakes his head at his friend's response, but Marinette, who noticed her boyfriend's silence, gives the blue eyed male a hesitant look.

"You don't have anything to say, Luka?" she asks in a small voice.

Luka removes his hand from Alya's mouth and stands up, grabbing his guitar.

"It's my turn on stage," he says curtly as he leaves. Alya scoots near her dark-haired friend and gives her a side hug.

"It's probably a lot for him to take in, he'll come around," she says to Marinette and the dark-haired female nods, hugging her friend tighter and squeezing her eyes shut.

Then snapping them open as she hears her boyfriend's voice.

"I know that I was going to perform a new song today," Luka says and the audience cheers, "but, I thought about it and it's been a long time since I've sung a song that was dedicated to my girlfriend. A lot of you know her." The crowd cheers and nod and the spotlight finds Marinette's table. She flushes and awkwardly waves at them, still confused about her boyfriend's reaction. Luka just smirks and winks at her as he continues, "She's the most amazing person I have ever known. She's very brave and always helped me when I was in a pinch. You could say that Marinette is my personal..." He gives a dramatic pause, "superhero."

His aforementioned girlfriend just runs her hand on her face.

"I can't believe that I'm dating this dork." She mumbles and Alya just nods in her direction, shooting a sympathetic look at her. Luka just grins at them as he starts playing and Marinette gapes at him, her eyes widening as she hears the familiar notes.

"Oh my god."

Alya's jaw drops to the floor, Nino chokes on his drink and Adrien facepalms as he pats on his best friend's back.

Marinette's left eye twitches.

"That cheeky bastard," she mutters under her breath and glowers at her boyfriend.

Luka only gives her one of his insufferably smug smirks.

' _Where have the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods..."_

"You've got to be kidding me," Alya says and fixes her glasses on her nose, like she wants to see the singer clearer. Adrien snorts and Marinette glares at him, that goofball probably thinks that her boyfriend's serenade is extremely funny.

' _I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_She's gotta be strong_

_And she's gotta be fast_

_And she's gotta be fresh from the fight'_

"He changed the lyrics," Marinette protests and gives Alya a betrayed look as she bursts into laughing.

"Just the sex of the hero," she says between her guffaws and Marinette pouts and crosses her over her chest. Luka's smirk only widens as he growls,

' _Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a supergirl to sweep me off my feet'_

"Someone kill me," The dark-haired woman says and watches how her boyfriend sings and growls, his nimble fingers dancing across the strings with his trademark Jagged Stone pin between them.

Luka gives his audience a broad grin as he finishes his song and bows elegantly. Marinette watches with a glower how he prances towards their table and slams down next to her.

"What was that," she growls at him and he gives her that insufferable smirk again. She usually kisses them off his face, but now she isn't on that mood.

"Just a tribute for my ladylove," he purrs and his girlfriend's eye twitches again. She points an accusatory finger at him.

"You knew!"

"Guilty as charged."

Marinette splutters.

"H-how?"

Luka shrugs.

"Well, you and Ladybug had exactly same heart tune and that tiny mask didn't cover a lot of your face. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out your identity."

Alya has the audacity to flush.

"How comes that you didn't figure out Adrien's identity?"

The blue-haired male shifts on his sit.

"Well I had my doubts, but they couldn't be confirmed since I didn't know Adrien or Chat Noir's heart tune."

Nino perks up at his response.

"And how did you know Ladybug's heart tune?"

Another smug smirk finds its way on the musician's face.

"Well, she used to carry me in a bridal style every time Akuma appeared near me. It looks like I was her favorite civilian."

Aforementioned heroine just gapes at him.

"You knew that this whole time? You almost gave me a heart attack when you stood up all broody and dark and 'it's my turn to perform'. I thought you were breaking up with me! I was going to burst into apologies and I was writing A WHOLE SPEECH in my head!"

"Well, I thought that I could be a little dramatic."

"You can be dramatic on the couch tonight," Marinette spits and stands up, grabbing her purse and storming out from bar with Luka hot on her heels and shouting her name.

Nino gives his girlfriend a concerned look.

"Should we go after them? This looks pretty bad."

Alya just makes a face.

"They'll get over it in fifteen minutes and you know what happens after that."

The DJ's tanned skin color changes into a healthy shade of green as he hurriedly finishes his glass of beer that he was sipping whole night (he was savoring it don't judge him!) and winces when he looks up and sees the calculating expression on his girlfriend's face.

"So, Adrien," she says in a sugary sweet voice, "since Mari left us, don't you want to tell us how everything started?"

Adrien shifts on his sit.

"We should probably talk about this in a more secluded place."

Nino nods.

"The truth has been spoken, bro," then his eyebrows furrow behind his spectacles, "by the way, why did you and Mari drag us here? Probably everyone could hear us."

Adrien grimaces.

"That was Mari's idea. She thought Alya wouldn't kill us in a crowded area."

Alya gasps.

"That hypocrite! And she was talking about my faith in her."

Nino wisely keeps her mouth shut and gives his blond friend an annoyed look as the bespectacled reporter bursts into a monologue about trust and true friendship. He carefully tugs her hand.

"Babe, Adrien was going to tell us about the whole thing."

Adrien looks at him with a betrayed expression on his face as Alya's face brightens, remembering that there's a large scoop for her to take.

"Nino's right, Sunshine Child, pay the bill and lead the way. You have a lot to make up."


End file.
